Treading on Life's Many A Path
by Subaiku85
Summary: Story takes place at the beginning of Kenshin’s ten year wanderings. At the same time, Barbossa successfully stranded Captain Jack Sparrow on the Rum Island. The two meet and vow to get everything back. Kenshin: his peace, Jack Sparrow: his ship and his
1. The Days Are Never Coming Back

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin, he'll suffer being my subordinate anyway because I liked the Battousai more. Same goes for Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl. However, the mashing of the two, and later on, Stephen King material IS my brainchild...assuming I decide to finish this fanfic.  
  
Chapter 1: The Days Are Never Coming Back  
  
"NO! TOMOE!!" Kenshin yelled at the searing winter wind. Tatsui has finally been defeated, thanks to Tomoe stepping in but the price for such a victory is too high. WAY too high. He spent his days mourning. It costed the death of a loved one to finally realize this: One man cannot take it upon himself to keep people from suffering. Let God do His job, man has enough to worry about.  
  
Kenshin turned his back from paving a new era for Japan. This is the pattern going on in Kenshin Himura's life: he will stand alone. The only reason he knew he had parents is because there is no other method for him to be on this world. Even in slavery, Kenshin cannot even have the luxury of his overseer's oppressive company. In less than a short moment's time, he witnessed more massacre. The closest thing to a family is Hiko Sejiro, the one person Kenshin didn't lose to death's grasp but by his own foolish, romantic ideal of holding back the tides of suffering.  
  
A new start is in order. And so the Battousai became rounin, standing alone. It's a slight comfort that at least this part of his life is like Hiko's. His katana is still ever a part of him. It cuts firewood, great for hunting and the scabbard definitely serves as a makeshift oar when he finally completed his raft.  
  
Kenshin smiled, one of the few times in his life that he did. "Finally, I'm capable of something other than administering death." he thought. Kenshin's creation is a twenty five square foot square with a mast and a sail. Himura didn't know just how much Hiko done for him until he left the political scene. All the years slaving for such a unique man allowed him to hold his own, just as Hiko Sejiro promised when...what was his name back then? Kenshin didn't even remember that. Nor did he want to, he witnessed the slaughter of everyone he knew in his pre-Kenshin days. Kenshin knew how to make good use of the wood he had, that's not a problem. It took a good part of the year to gather enough hemp to make the rope to bind the logs together and to make the sail.  
  
That night, Kenshin owned something more than just the clothes on his back, his trusty katana, a cross-shaped scar on the left cheek, the sins of his past, and on those lines, memories to atone for the atrocities he committed. He has a home, at least one on his terms. Hell bent on wandering, there's no harm in having a method of transportation to aid the way. Kenshin took out a jug of sake to celebrate. "To the Battousai, me and Hiko!" he held up his shot cup to the full moon and the starlit night sky. He drank the shot and decided he'll polish off the rest. Being sober is necessary only when something needs to be done. Right now, the raft will wander for him on the river in God-knows-where...somewhere far away from Kyoto, that's for sure. He shuddered at the thought of that city and drank some more to suppress the name.  
  
He dreamt that night of water sloshing on a sandy shore. The sound was relaxing but then he heard sputters and sounds of struggle. Looking at the waters, he saw someone trying desperately to stay buoyant, and losing the battle in a big hurry. When Kenshin saw the man in the water, he stopped sailing. At the same time, the man stopped struggling too. In fact, the man in the water SWAM toward Kenshin and his new raft. When he was a body length away, the man in the ocean drew a six shooter and held Kenshin on gun point. "Jump off and dive, matey!" For the first time in Kenshin's life, he felt terror. Indecisive between listening to the man or another option, the ocean-stranded pirate cocked the gun. Kenshin fell in the ocean, just as a black, tattered galleon manned by a skeletal crew pulverized Kenshin's beloved raft.  
  
Kenshin woke with a start. Sure enough, he's not flowing idly by on a lazy river anymore. He is in the middle of an angry gray-blue ocean that's getting more gray and less blue by the moment. Land is not in sight at all. Attempting to choose a direction is pointless, people go in circles without guidance and he has a higher chance of being struck by lightning at this point than finding dry ground.  
  
The sky turned from white clouds to gray. When that was done, the gray darkened to a sooty black. Then all is still. The calm before the storm, a saying Kenshin knows all too well. It's the same state of being back in Kenshin's killing days, approaching his targets, stopping and then annihilation. Back then though, Kenshin was the storm. Now, he's the receiving end. He closed his eyes in submission to nature's death sentence. Suddenly, the wind ripped the air and brewed the seas to a frenzied brew. "I'm too hung over and too wicked to care anymore. If I am to die now, let that be so. No one needs a person that's good for nothing but killing, hurting and disappointing. It is pitiful that the height of my life is constructing a new raft-"  
  
A salty torrent, overtook Kenshin, his empty jug of sake and the raft. Cold, watery gusts struck every part of the fallen samurai. As the water starting conquering his lungs, he blacked out...  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Screams pierced the air. I look around. What is happening!? Suddenly, a woman in a purple kimono behind me had a blade protruding from her chest. She screamed as she bled her last. All around, this happened to the rest of the caravan. My little hands tightened up around a fallen sword on the ground. It took all my strength to pick it up. During that time, all but four of the original caravan still has life in their bodies: Kasumi, Akane, Sakura and me...what was my name?  
  
"Live Shinta, find meaning in your life, unlike those who died here today!...Live, for me.."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Kenshin's eyes shot open. He saw nothing but a grey blur. Reality crashed back to him. He's in the middle of an ocean! There's no chance in survival. Then again, there was no chance of surviving that bandit ambush either, yet...Kenshin did. Kenshin wishfully thought that any moment now, Seijuro will hold out a strong hand and pull him out. Lightning doesn't strike the same place twice, does it?  
  
Thrashing about, Kenshin can't tell any direction, but moving is a comfort because it's evidence that he is still alive. And for now, that's all that matters. He will give up all he has, if he can just get out of this alive. Then again, what can he give up? A current brought Kenshin above the surface for a split second, but that blessed duration of time provided priceless oxygen. Death's claim has been delayed...once more.  
  
Himura Kenshin tread water with every last bit of energy. Breath is all that matters now! A piece of Kenshin's raft floated by. Kenshin drew his sword with godlike speed, creating a vacuum, temporarily controlling that little fraction of ocean's flow but enough to grab the buoyant wood. He sheathed the sword and grabbed on, clinging on to dear life. Rain bombarded the water soaked swordsman and the storm continued to brew up the ocean. Kenshin's only solace is that this storm will be over in any moment because it set on so quickly. He just has to hold out. He can't let the first three people that showed him kindness die for naught. "Kasumi, Akane, and Sakura...you just won't let me take the easy way, will you?" He knew the answer to that question.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
On a nameless tropical island, a certain "Captain" Jack Sparrow just woke up from his own kind of hangover as well. Unlike Kenshin, he didn't drink only to celebrate a certain victory but to pass time as well. His treacherous right-hand man Barbossa overthrew him, leaving him nothing but a gun with one bullet, the clothes on his back and thoughts of how he is ever going to get out of this alive.  
  
What the former captain of the Black Pearl can be thankful for is that the island has peaceful weather, allowing him to explore. He found a trapdoor that leads to an abandoned whiskey cellar and loaded up...getting him the hangover he has now. Things are looking bleak in a big hurry. Booze can only hold off your problems for so long before it becomes one of them. This has only been his second night trying to survive. There isn't much he can do...sleep, bask in the sun, drink. Sanity is being taxed very rapidly and intensely. Captain Jack Sparrow passed out a few more times before realizing he isn't alone on the island. After high tide, there was a water- soaked, red haired girl in oriental clothing and carrying two swords in her belt.  
  
Jack Sparrow raised an eyebrow and got up. The world didn't feel too solid, it was always swaying from one side to another and this irritated him a bit. "Can't the world stay still!?" he yelled at the beach. Surprisingly, it did. Captain Jack Sparrow walked over to the girl that washed up on the beach. He flipped her...did he mean her? It's a man. "You need to get your act together, almost would have done something we both regret there. That's funny, where did you get your blades there?" Sparrow reached out a hand to see the katana strapped to his waist.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Kenshin dreamt once more. He had his eyes blindfolded. He did not know where he was except that he is on his knees and that the ocean is nearby. Behind him, he heard a gun being cocked. "THAT BULLET IS MEANT FOR ME!" he thought.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
At the same time that Kenshin had that dream, Captain Jack Sparrow reached for Himura Kenshin's katana. Kenshin was there no longer, Hitokiri Battousai took his place when his eyes shot open. In less than a second, Hitokiri Battousai had the blade pressed against Captain Jack Sparrow's neck. This time, the person at the wrong end of the blade isn't Tomoe Yukishiro but a dirty looking man. Back in Japan, his fellow colleagues in the Ishin Shishi would have called him a "white devil". He had long dirty hair, mustache and beard, a red bandanna and a hat on his head. On his belt is a compass that doesn't point north, a dagger made out of wood, and a gun with one shot. He had a wild look in his eyes and his clothes indicate that he hasn't had someone do his laundry in quite a while, much less shower.  
  
"Who are you?!" demanded the Battousai. The ruthlessness of his voice set Jack Sparrow aback, something very few can do. He was the former captain of the Black Pearl and her monstrous crew.  
  
"Me? Why, everyone knows of Captain Jack Sparrow!"  
  
"With a wooden dagger, a gun with one shot, no extra powder, a compass that doesn't point north and where is your SHIP, CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow? You're by far the worst pirate I have ever heard of!" Kenshin said.  
  
"My ship? Oh, I'm in the market. Look at what you're packing. By the way, didn't you drop your secondary blade?" Jack said and pointed behind Kenshin. Kenshin looked back. "My gun with one shot is good enough to get me where I need to go, thank you very much." Captain Jack Sparrow said when Kenshin looked back. With that, Jack's six shooter was on the back of Kenshin's head. "Stay where you are if you want to keep your brains in your head and off the sand. Turn around!" Kenshin sheathed his sword. "Come on now! Don't have all day here! Well, I might...not so sure about you. Now I need some steel and you fit the bill perfectly. Slowly unholster your sword, foreigner."  
  
Kenshin pushed the handle of his sword slowly, pointing the sheathed sword up. Then abruptly, he used his right hand to thrust it upward, knocking the six-shooter out of his hand. Using his katana, still sheathed, he pushed the gun out of reach.  
  
"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu! Battoujutsu!" Kenshin yelled and launched his blade at Captain Jack Sparrow. However, the dirty looking pirate isn't to be underestimated either. He drew his sword and parried Kenshin's attack but not without punishment. He was pushed back several yards from the force of the hit. "This is no ordinary man that I'm facing!" Kenshin thought. He charged again at the pirate but once again, barely eluded death. Any other opponent, Jack could have blocked to a stand still but the speed of this Oriental is godlike. All Jack could muster is to hold up the blade. A loud *CLANG* pierced the air as the blades clashed. Jack's sword was knocked from his hand. Before all this registered, Kenshin had a katana ready to pierce between the pirate's eyes. "She is ever a part of me, DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY STEEL!" Kenshin reared back to deliver the final blow.  
  
"You can't get off this speck of earth without my help, mate." Kenshin stopped in mid-attack, something he isn't familiar with. Yes, if there was a fight between the two Kenshin would be the victor. But then what? Rotting on this place is the last thing Himura or anyone for that matter, wants. This scum-of-the-earth pirate is needed.  
  
"Truce?" Captain Jack Sparrow asked with an offered handshake.  
  
"How will you get us out?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"We'll have to lose our hair. There is enough wood washed ashore for us to build a raft. However, we have nothing to bind the wood together with. NOW, may I have the assistance of some new steel? My sword can cut flesh, but not precise enough to cut hair without waste! "  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
How is chapter 1? I'll work on chapter 2, but won't complete it without some time-spent and thought out reviews...so please do. Questions, comments, death threats....even corrections if you so desire! I know some stuff needs straightening out! Let's talk, people! 


	2. Hey, Mr Jack

Chapter 2: Hey, Mr. Jack  
  
"Here, Mr. Jack!" Kenshin tossed Captain Jack Sparrow the shorter of the two blades he always carries around. Captain Jack Sparrow caught it and cut his hair.  
  
"Such a shame, Kenny-boy. It took me so long to grow such locks!" With a -swish- Jack Sparrow's hair was halved. Kenshin did the same. The hair that use to be passed his shoulders is now barely ear's length. For the next couple of hours, the two men gathered wood and cut them to raft units. When that wasn't enough, they gathered more wood. Both men knew they're in a predicament: they are out of adhesive. Just-pass-shoulder-length hair can only go so far. However, neither said anything until there is enough wood for both a complete raft and a blazing bonfire.  
  
"Our shirts will have to go."  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow looked up with a start. "You are straight right?"  
  
"What?" asked a puzzled Kenshin.  
  
"What gets the soldier to salute?"  
  
"I don't follow."  
  
"You know, down there?" Captain Jack Sparrow tentatively held up a pointer and then reluctantly pointed at Kenshin's crotch. "What gets you up?"  
  
Then, Kenshin registered. "I was married, Mr. Jack. If you have better ideas than the sexual preferences of another man, I'm open to such options."  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow raised his arms up as if in surrender. "Lighten up mate. Just making jest."  
  
Kenshin grunted in response and took off his shirt. He cut into thinner strips and make quite a lengthy piece of rope from it in a few moments. He spared one last shred. All the while, Captain Jack Sparrow looked on seemingly clueless but deep down, he respected, almost revered the kid's resourcefulness. Kenshin took a rock about double the size of his fist. He raised his sword and struck it, creating a few sparks. He did it time and time again, until the shred of clothing caught fire.  
  
"Matey, we can be halfway around the world before you light that." With that, he poured whiskey on the almost dying flame. The fire leapt up vigorously and grew. Just before burning Kenshin's hand, he let it fall to the gathering of wood. Captain Jack Sparrow poured more whisky on the firewood and suddenly, a fire wasn't that hard to come by on a deserted island.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Kenshin asked, still very much emotionless. "Interested, huh?" Jack Sparrow said with a grin that showed blackened teeth. "This island had a hidden stash of rum. Found their pantry while looking for wood. Other pirates bootleg apparently. Don't think they'll notice a missing bottle or three!" With that, he held up two bottle of Jack Daniel's. "Like?"  
  
"No. But I'd want my secondary blade back."  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow grinned devilishly. "Drink and get your blade back! No drink, no blade."  
  
Kenshin's eyes narrowed. His left hand went to his katana.  
  
"Wouldn't do that." Captain Jack Sparrow had a six shooter drawn already. "Now...please lighten up. The sun is setting, there is a fire roaring and I have bottle with your name on it. Enjoy the circumstances, mate."  
  
Kenshin didn't like being constantly restrained by threats of a bullet. However, it's stupid to test speeds with a bullet. Not given much of a choice, the legendary assassin loosened up and took his hand off his katana.  
  
"That's m'man. Let the other ole Jack talk to you." He popped the cork and handed Kenshin the open bottle of Jack Daniel's Tennessee Whiskey. Kenshin laid on the beach next to the fire. It was just then that he realized how tired and wired up he was. First, struggling to survive. Then confronting the pirate stranger. The building a second raft. Not to mention losing his hair. And that secondary blade, which he'll get back...some other time. Deciding not to simmer and broil in such thoughts, Kenshin took a daintily took a sip of the hard liquor. He winced at the strong flavor and felt it cover his mouth like a film. Like acid, it burned all the way going down. "What is this stuff!? It tastes nothing like sake!"  
  
"What are ya, a bloody mama's boy? DRINK UP!" Captain Jack Sparrow took a long swig. After swallowing the vile liquid, he gave a belch and said "AH! THAT'S THE STUFF!" and laughed to himself. "Your go, MATE!" Kenshin took a longer sip than usual. Suprisingly, it isn't so bad the second time around! He took a third try and this time, he drank up.  
  
"THAT'S MY MAN! CHEERS!" He held up his bottle of Jack Daniel's. Kenshin did so likewise. "To the island!" Kenshin felt spirits already and grinned idiotically. "To the island!" The glass bottles clanged and they both took gulps.  
  
Kenshin expected to be down and out in moments, this stuff tastes so strong! Not so. The flavor can definitely use improvement but alcohol-wise, it's not much different than sake. For once, Kenshin came prepared. As Captain Jack Sparrow snored away with an empty bottle of Jack's in his left hand, Kenshin was up and very much sober except for the urge to laugh every once in a while. He decided to finish the raft. To do that, he needs more fabric. "Hey, Mr. Jack?" Kenshin said. Not a stir. Kenshin said. Not a stir. "Okay, don't say I never tried waking you." Kenshin said with a grin. He began to unbutton Captain Jack Sparrow's shirt...  
  
The next morning...  
  
"WHY ARE MY SHIRTS GONE!?" bellowed an angry but more so, a confused and hung over Jack Sparrow.  
  
"Oh, good morning Mr. Jack. The raft is ready sir." Kenshin answered, pretending he never heard the outburst.  
  
"Why are my shirts gone!?" Captain Jack Sparrow asked again.  
  
"I asked you last night. You were willing to give them up." Kenshin lied between his teeth. "Besides, your shirts are put to better use anyway."  
  
"But why are my shirts gone?" he still futilely questioned.  
  
"It's boarding time." Kenshin said smugly. He drew his sword and cut the rope holding it on shore. "Attention boarders, this is the last departure...EVER. So if you need to get on, get on now!" With that, Kenshin looked on to the horizon, back turned to the island and rowed with his sheathed sword. 


End file.
